Easter Bunny? No
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Why did I have to be the one who's forced to dress up as a stupid holiday animal...?" says Aria. She feel it will be highly embarrassing to wear an Easter Bunny costume in front of the entire college.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Easter Bunny? No...**

 **Aria Montgomery is in her dorm room at Nicole Kennedy College, looking at the dorky childish Easter Bunny costume on her bed.**

In a few days there will be a special Easter party and unfortunately Aria was selected to be the Easter Bunny for the event, which she's not happy about.

"Why did I have to be the one who's forced to dress up as a stupid holiday animal...?" says Aria.

She feel it will be highly embarrassing to wear an Easter Bunny costume in front of the entire college.

"No joke, I wonder why I'm so unlucky that I have to wear this damn bunny outfit." says Aria.

Usually a thing like this wouldn't make Aria angry at all, but since she did not choose this herself, she hate it and if she'd wanna do this it wouldn't be in a situation where so many people can see it.

"Perhaps luck's turnin' around and I get sick so I can't be at the party." says Aria.

3 days later, Aria is 100 % healthy so she has to be the Easter Bunny.

"Damn it. When for once I want to be sick I'm not." says Aria.

Aria slowly put on the bunny costume, including the headpiece.

"Viva la spiritu sancte. The universe is smilin' at me as least somewhat, since no one can see who I am." says Aria.

She grab a basket of colorful candy eggs and walk to a building on the other side of campus where the party is.

"Hi, hot bunny!" says a guy as he give Aria a light spank on her butt.

"Oh, no!" says Aria.

Aria enter the room place where the party is and she sigh when people starts to laugh.

"Look, it's the bunny baby!" says a guy.

Right now, Aria wish she was in a very different place.

She feel very uncomfortable.

"Can you sing a little Easter song for us, bunny?" says a girl.

Aria simply shake her head as a no.

"Too bad." says the girl.

"Maybe if we give our bunny some beer and a cookie she'll sing..." says a guy.

Aria shake her head as a no again.

"Okay then." says the guy.

Aria dance a little cute dance.

She doesn't want to, but it's a part of being the Easter Bunny so she has to do it.

"Such a sweet bunny." says a girl.

"Bunny, you're so freakin' cute." says a guy.

Aria wanna say that he shouldn't think so, but she decides to keep silent for now.

"Hand out those eggs now, bunny." says a girl.

Aria starts to slowly hand out her candy eggs.

Once she's done with that, she sit down and drink a small amount of wine.

The headpiece of the easter Bunny costume is made so she can drink without taking it off.

"Hey, bunny. Wanna cuddle? Bunnies enjoy that." says a guy as he takes a seat next to Aria.

"No way, dude." says Aria.

"Alright. Fine...be anti-fun then." says the guy as he walk away.

Aria sweat quite a bit, since the bunny costume has a thick plush fur.

On the other side of the room, the band starts to play some nice music.

"Miss Bunny, are you naked under that costume?" says a guy.

"No, of course not." says Aria, in slight anger.

"That's too bad. I had hopes for a sexy Easter strip show." says the guy.

"Something like that ain't gonna happen, perv." says Aria.

"Okay..." says the guy and then walk away from Aria.

Aria wish she doesn't need to wear the silly bunny costume.

Very suddenly she get an idea.

When no one's looking she sneak back to her dorm room a bit.

20 minutes later, Aria ( still dressed as Easter Bunny ) return to the party.

"Awww! You're cute." says a girl.

"Don't try." says Aria.

"Sorry..." says the girl. "I was trying to be nice."

Aria ignore her.

The girl walk away.

"Oh, damn..." mumbles Aria as she walk over to the band and whisper something to the lead singer who whisper something back.

Aria walk back to her seat and drink some wine.

"I hope my idea will work..." thinks Aria.

"I wish you were a Playboy bunny instead of an Easter Bunny." says a guy.

"Leave me alone." says Aria.

"Fine!" says the guy in slight anger as he walk away.

"Good go." mumbles Aria.

Aria drink some wine.

"Why don't you bounce around in cutie joy like bunnies do?" says a guy.

"Bounce off, dude. I have a boyfriend back home, okay? Don't flirt with me." says Aria.

"Damn!" says the guy in slight anger and then walk away from Aria.

"Some people clearly don't give a fuck." thinks Aria.

Aria really wish she were somewhere else.

"This is not fun." mumbles Aria as she simply sit there, waiting for time to go faster.

"You shouldn't listen to those who's making fun of you." says Emma Summer as she take a seat next to Aria.

Emma is Aria's only real college friend.

"I'm trying to ignore 'em, but it ain't easy, ya know..." says Aria.

"True." says Emma.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Aria, you can count on me to always be your friend." says Emma.

"Okay. Thanks." says Aria.

"No problem." says Emma.

"Emma, you're sweet." says Aria.

"Yeah and so are you, Aria." says Emma.

"Alright." says Aria.

Emma drink some beer.

"People, a nice one above for...Aria Montgomery!" says the lead singer of the band.

Aria walk up and join the band on the small stage.

"Oh, yeah!" says Aria as she in a single move takes off the bunny costume to reveal a black tight leather t-shirt, white skinny jeans and black motorcycle boots.

The lead singer hand Aria an electric guitar.

Aria and the band starts to play and Aria sing.

 _ **Put on my golden shoes here now. Get off the train.**_

 _ **Touch down in a place where my sky's so blue, in the middle of the blastin' rain.**_

 _ **Still I'm feeling all happy. And the God he look down on me.**_

 _ **Yeah...have a high-price ticket. Been as strong as a girl can be.**_

 _ **I'm Walking in London. I'm walking even if my feet they break off you see.**_

 _ **I'm Walking in London. Do you really see what we can be?**_

 _ **Saw the ghost of Lennon walking there. Out on town.**_

 _ **Followed him down the lines of the Abbey Road.**_

 _ **Then I heard the sound of a gun.**_

 _ **All the people they're crying and I don't know what I should do.**_

 _ **I don't know why it happened. I don't know where I wanna go.**_

 _ **I'm Walking in London. I'm walking even if my feet they break off you see.**_

 _ **I'm Walking in London. Do you really see what we can be?**_

 _ **Jesus speaks to me and I don't know what I should say.**_

 _ **It's glory around, it's an awesome day. Things are going all my way.**_

 _ **In my heart I feel awesome. You're my friend even in the dark.**_

 _ **I'm a so cool person. Gonna get very high good marks.**_

 _ **I'm Walking in London. I'm walking even if my feet they break off you see.**_

 _ **I'm Walking in London. Do you really see what we can be?**_

 _ **It's the Garden of Eden, yes it is. I can see.**_

 _ **Perhaps it's time for us to be free. And be what we want to be.**_

 _ **Can you feel the big blessing? Do you feel it inside so free?**_

 _ **We are the noble people, cause we're nice as we all can be.**_

 _ **Oh yeah!**_

Everyone in the room cheer, thinking that Aria is amazing.

"Pretty good, huh?" says Aria.

Those who made fun of Aria as the Easter Bunny now change their minds and respect her.

"Oh, yeah. Thank ya." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"Very cool. That was Aria." says the lead singer.

Aria walk off the stage.

"That was wonderful." says Emma.

"Aww, thanks." says Aria.

"Yeah, girl. You're so cool and awesome." says Emma.

"So are you, Emma." says Aria.

"I try to be." says Emma.

"Okay." says Aria.

"I'll take over as Easter Bunny for the rest of the night." says Emma.

"Alright." says Aria.

Emma put on the bunny costume.

Emma doesn't mind being the Easter Bunny because she is a sort of a comedian girl.

"La la la, bunny girl I am." sings Emma.

Aria drink some wine.

"Awww." says Aria with a sweet smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
